Drug Addictions
by Imperfectious-Beauty
Summary: Terra and Ventus were in love once, but do to Terra's drug addiction, Ven ended up leaving him. With Terra realize that Ventus was the only drug he ever needed? TerraVen smut


AN: WHEW! Okay, the torture I went through writing this was totally worth it -w- Because I'm getting fancy artwork because of it! 8D Anyway, yeah, lots of cursing, drug use, and sex in this, all of it involving homosexuals 8D Theres even a threeway thing I threw in there! Hope you catch it! Also, there is some... Slightly kinda implied rape. Don't like any of it, don't read!

Disclaimer: Yup. Don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly.

Smoke and vapor wafted through the air of the city, a thick smog hovering over the concrete jungle that so many people called home. It wasn't all that late, hitting only around eight o'clock, but the night life was just errupting from the inner bowls of the city known as Hollow Bastion. Teens poured from thier houses, seeking the release they all craved; be it via drugs, drinking, sex, or the softer evening of a movie with loved ones, anything to escape the confines of those who held their throats, known as the hands of authority.

We follow Terra, a grumbling brunette, who, with his friend Braig, Axel, Roxas, and Dilan, was searching for a release he had not yet realized he wanted.

"Fuckin' take it man, to be such a fuckin' pussy." Axel pressed on, holding out that one drug that was said to make everything go away. That one drug Terra wanted, to make Ventus go away. His thoughts were far to clouded with the love of the tattoo artist, and god damn it he needed to be rid of that. "Who cares about a fuckin' promise you made to the little prick Ve-" Axel recieved a promt jab in the side from his own lover, Roxas, twin to Ventus. "Sorry, princess~." He smirked quickly to Roxas before looking back to Terra, holding out his hand with the drug in the little plastic bag.

Terra had made that promise to Ven, to get off the drugs, but Ven had made a promise to him. A promise to never leave. Was his health and well being now worth just a little bit a revenge?

_Was it worth a little bit of attention from Ven?_

"Are you sure, Ax?" Terra question as he reached an arm out, the muscles rippling beneath the torn up brown shirt he was wearing. "Is this gonna fix my shit, man?" The words echoed in his head, almost as if he had not spoken them. He knew when words became hollow, there was no turning back. He gripped the little bag in Axel's hand and pulled it to himself. He looked down at it, for a very tiny moment, but then quickly back to Axel. "You gotta straw? I hate snortin' this shit from the fuckin' table top man, thats just gross. After all the times you've fucked Roxas on there, no fuckin' way."

It was a wave then, one two three. A straw, the table, the drugs. It was almost imidiate, and once they had all seen the effect on Terra, the were all snortin' it up and bouncing off to some club on the east side of town were the beer flowed like rain during mansoon season. Dilan withheld, knowing that he needed to keep track of his friends for the evening. But being in a room surrounded by those who were flying high, it was going to be hard not to pick something up at a club later.

They left after Terra had taken his third hit, and decided to kick it hard at a near by club that was more toward the underground scene, where the bodies were pounding hard to a bass that when dropped sent you mind shooting into the stars when you were on the right stuff. Terra found himself pressed between a Braig who was still covered in bandages from the last fight in this club, his eye even gone with it, and Dilan. Knowing he was safe between the two, Terra rocked his body to the music, his eyes glazed over witht he high and the lights. He sang loudly to the very few words that came along with the song, he knew them all anyway. He knew all the songs this club played, because he could always hear them when he stayed at the tattoo parlor with Ven some nights. He would just listen and watch as Ven created artwork of the skin, and god damn it he loved every second of it. Ven's small body that held the inking needle, creating tiny tears in the skin of others. It was only until recentely that Terra realized how much Ven had torn in his own skin. He could feel it even then, Ven tearing into him, finger nails and needles, running all over his skin. Terra moaned out loud, and it went unnoticed with how loud the music was. He needed Ven, sadly, more than any other drug he had taken. It was a sad existance, but an existance none the less.

"Dilan! Fuck!" Braigs voice rang in Terra's ear, and rang even longer once he had done talking. The brunnete suddenly felt a hand on his wrist, and he was being dragged along to the bar near the back of the club, where the music was quited because of sound breakers that surrounded it. "Axel, leave him alone!" Braig's voice came again.

"No! He called Roxas a fucking cock sucker man! Thats shits not gonna fly!" Terra heard Axel's voice, but saw no one through a small crowd of people that surrounded him. Axel sounded fairly sober... How long had he been off?

"Axel, leave him alone." Came Dilan's deep voice, and Terra suddnely felt the hand leave his wrist, but Braig's hand quickly took it's place, and Terra slumped against him. He felt dizzy... What was going on anyway? Terra glanced up, catching a quick glimpse of a Braig with gritted teeth before everthing went black. "Fuck! DILAN! Come'er man!"

The blare of a car horn is what awoke Terra, and he groaned loudly when he opened his eyes, only to see concrete. Where in God's name was he now?

"Dilan, hey, he's awake..."

"Terra? Can you hear me? It's me, Dilan."

"This is all your fucking fault Axel, if you hadn't have picked that fight with Xemnas we would have been left alone..."

"No! I'm not letting him get away with that shit anymore Roxas, you deserve fucking better than that, alight! It's bull!"

Voices were coming from all around him, and Terra slowly sat up, cradling his aching head. His eyes fluttered for a moment, and he realized where they were. He could hear the cars speeding over head, and the smell of gasoline and spray paint were the only things in the air. They were under the free-way, a usual place for them, but unsual for the moment considering Ven's parlor was only a half a block a away. Terra felt a hand press to his back in order to help him sit up, he looked to Dilan.

"What the fuck happened...?" he questioned, he voice scatchy. He coughed lightly, sniffed a little, and wiped his nose. "Why are we under the free way?"

"Axel, lost the keys to the apartment, man," answered Braig, who's lap Terra's head had just been on previously. Terra watched as Braig stretched out his legs and leaned against the wall behind him. "We need to grab the spare keys from Ven."

"But why did we leave the club? How long have I been out?" Terra questioned, his voice still hoarse.

"You passed out, dumb shit," Axel grumbled, his hands forming into fists. "That, and fucking Dilan here wouldn't let me stay to punch Xem's teeth out. Call my man a cock sucker... Thats not cool! I'm sick of him shoving his phobia down Roxas's throat! He never gets onto any one else! He's your fucking cousin Terra! Why do you let him gat away with that shit!" Axel's voice had now elevated to a yell, but it was nearly drowned out by thr traffic above. Axel yanked himself from Roxas's grip and rushed to Terra, and grabbed the collar of the brunette's torn up shirt, quickly yanking him off the ground. Terra found himself pressed against the wall. "Ever since you fucked Ven, and Xem saw you, he's always on Roxas's case! Why doesn't he ever chew you out, huh? Bet the douche bag thinks it mine and Roxas's fault that you like man-gina just as much as we all do!"

"Axel, let Terra go, you need to calm dow-" Dilan butted in, but Axel quickly cut him off.

"No! Terra's to fucking ashamed to say it man! And now he's got Xem down my throat!" He near screamed, still holding Terra against the wall.

Axel and Dilan continued to argue, all the while, Terra's anger had just been boiling inside of him, and with a balled fist, he raised it, and punched Axel in the jaw. The red head fell to the ground, and Terra hovered over him. He glared down at Axel who was now rubbing his jaw, and promptly placed a foot on his chest.

"You think I asked for this? You think I asked to be related to that homophobic prick? You think I asked to fall for Ven? What do you want me to do Axel? Get it tatoo'd across my fucking chest? 'Terra likes cock!' I'll fucking do it Axel! If it will make you realize that I deal with Xemnas too, man! You think he doesn't shove my broken heart in my face!You think he doens't tell me 'Wow, you turned Aqua into a dyke, might as well turn Ven into a fag!' You think I don't put up with him to Axel?" Terra kicked Axel in the chest. "Fuck you man! I'll fuckin' end you!" Terra was going in to plant his foot in Axel's crotch, but he was pulled by by the only sane person who seemed to be there, said person being Dilan.

"Terra, calm down. Axel's you friend, your just looking for another hit of that shit from earlier. Come on, we'll go to Aqua's place, she'll put us up for the night until we can get the key. You don't have to see Ven, let's go." Dilan began to pull Terra along, but he quickly yanked himself from the other mans grasp.

"No! I'm getting the key from Ven..." Terra growled, sending a quick glare to Axel. "Besides, I've got a new tattoo in mind anyway..." And with those words Terra shot around and began to walk the other direction, right toward Ven's tatoo parlor.

"Hey, Ven, I don't think we're gonna have anyone else in tonight." Cloud's voice came from the back room of the parlor, and very soon after his blond haired head came out from the hanging beads the separated the rooms. "Will you stay? I've gotta get back to Tifa and the baby, Leon can only handle being a daddy so much." Cloud laughed lightly at his words.

Ventus looked up from the cash register from where he had been doodling tattoo designs, and smiled at the older man who looked so much like him. "Of course Cloud, I can handle it tonight." Ventus nodded, and leaned a head in his hand which still held onto his pencil. He smiled sweetly and turned for a moment to look at the clock. "You tell that your lovers I said hey, alright?"

Cloud gave laughed and turned back into the room. Ventus could only assume he was taking the back exit to hit motorcycle. After hearing Cloud shout a quick farewell, and hearing the back door shut and automatically lock, Ventus heaved a deep sigh and looked away from his sketch pad once more to glace at the clock. It was only 10:30, and Ven sighed deeply at that knowledge. He wanted to go home, and sleep, toss in a good movie and just sleep like he would normally be doing.

_I wonder if theres any of that left over cake from New Years..._ Ven thought to himself. _If any of the stores are still open I can pick up some mix if there isn't any... That would be a nice way to- _ Ven's thoughts violently cut off by the front flying open in a fury. The young blond shot his head to see a very angry looking ex-lover of his standing in the door way. Ven shook his head and jumoed from his chair, raising his eyebrow in a very confused manor as he did so. Terra quickly shut the door behind him and stepped further inside, staring at Ven heavily.

"I need the keys the the apartment..." The musucled brunette rumbled deeply. "Plus, I want a new tattoo Ven. I've got something I need to prove." Terra walked further inside, and having already memorized all the rooms, he quickly found his way to what was commenlt known as Ven's area. He quickly tore off his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the side, and planted himself in the chair. "I need 'cock sucker' in my chest okay?" Terra looked to Ven, who was standing wide eyed and confused in the doorway.

"Terra, whats going on? Why are you here? Wh-... Why would you want that on your chest?" Ventus quickly questioned, entering his small room where he did most of his work. The artist stared at his former lover, worried. Something had obviously happened, and by the red, tired looked that echoed around Terra's eyes, Ven could easily pick up on some of what may have happened. "What did you take tonight Terra? You promised me you'd stop..." Ven's words toward the end became sad, and woeful. The younger boy couldn't help thinking that his former lover still love what destroying his body in such a terrible way. He tore his heart in far more than two pieces.

"Yeah, well, you promised a lot of shit too, _Ven-tush_." Terra proceded to reply sarcastically, purposfully emphasizing Ventus's name to be cruel. "Now get started, those dickwads I call room-mates are waiting for me to get the keys." He said monotonely, stretching himself out in the chair to make himself more comfortable.

Ven shook his head and crossed his arms. "Absolutely not, Terra. What is wrong with you to-"

"Just shut the fuck up Ven and do it! I'm paying you for this shit so do it right damn it!" Terra shouted, promptly cutting of Ventus's statement, shooting up from his chair for a moment. Ven stepped back in fear, gulping dryly at how angry Terra was. "Just... Do it Ven? Alright?" The larger male then whispered, dropping back into the adjustable chair, and rubbing his temples slightly. "Fucking do it, I need it."

"You... You make it sound like one of your fucking drugs Terra." Ven grunted as he stood, and sauntered over to think sink.

_Your the only drug I need._

Ventus was now stradling Terra's hips, and the buzz of the inking pen was the only noise in the room other than the sound of their owns breathing. Unknowing to Terra, about whom it was a common fact he was very oblivious, Ven was not inking the word 'cock sucker' into his chest. In fact, it was nothing like the vulgar term. It was, in truth, a heart. Not any heart, thought. A heart that represented something to them. One that came to three different points. One that they called the 'Unversed Symbol', because unlike their friends who had come to the names of the Nobodies, The Light Bearers, The Heartless, Unversed was diffierent. They could not be defined, they were different, and they were undesrcibable, and they would never fall under the terms their friends had chosen. They were the only ones who ever truly understood what it meant, they were the only ones who...

_Understand each other._

Those words sang out in Ven's head like music as he reached over to slide another ink cartridge into his pen. He almost didn't notice to sound of sniffling, and sobbing. Ven dropped his pen on the table and tore off his rubber gloves, and quickly moved to craddle Terra's tears streamed face. Terra sobbed lightly at the touch.

"Terra, Terra what is it?" Ven inquired worriedly, and gentled wiped away some tears that had been falling. "Did I hurt you? What is it, whats wrong?"

If only Ventus knew how much he had acctually hurt Terra, but Terra knew that he most likely never would. "I love you..." he said said. "I love you and it hurts. It hurts a lot Ven and you don't care about me anymore." The words Terra spoke were strained, and it was hard for him not to choke on them through his tears and gritted teeth.

Ven gulped dryly, his face showing an emotion of something Terra could almost not describe. It was torn, almost. The way Ven's eyes glittered with omcoming tears of his own made Terra's already rapidly beating heart pound faster, and a breathed heavier, his tears now stopping.

"Terra, I-" Before Ven could even finish the statement Terra had pressed his lips to Ven's in a desperate attempt to make the little blond realize what he is trying to say. Ven had tried to push away, but, he could never deny the feeling that was there. The feeling that had always been there. Ven whimpered lightly, and this caused Terra to pull away.

They both were panting lightly, and they both knew where this was most likely to go. They locked eyes, the sparkling blue of Ven's on the slightly faded blue grey of Terra's eyes. The brunette gulped, and lunged forward again. For him, at least, there was no turning back. With their lips locked, Terra began to tease Ven playfully, running his hand down those obvious sensitive area's that mad Ven gasps out loud. He sucked on Ven's lower lip, biting at it as well, making it swell slighlty, not that it really mattered. Ven moaned into Terra's mouth as he sudden;y felt the rough and well worked hands trace up his shirt. After tweaking one of Ven's hardening nipples and hear him moan, Terra hs Ven's Call of Duty shirt torn off in seconds. Terra went back to kiss Ven, and held him tightly to his chest as he flipped them. Ven looked up to Terra from the chair, taking in how handsome he looked with the shadows from the lights above him covering his face.

However, Ven was only alowed to admire the sight fro a very short while, because soon after he found Terra tracing kisses down his chest. A blush was now plastered on Ven's face, his eyes were lidded heavily. It was moving so quickly, Ven almost didn't notice that as Terra was happily nibbling one of his nipples, he was almost sliding Ven's jeans from his body.

"T-Terra, w-wait, please." Ven near whispered, his voice shaky with pleasure. "I... I don't think we should-" He was prompltly cut off by Terra's lips.

"Ven..." Terra mumbled, his voice echoing deeply within his chest. He once again locked his gaze with the younger, and Ven gulped. He couldn't look away, and while he was so concentrated on Terra, the bulky male had succesfully managed to slide the rest of Ven's clothing off and into a messy pile on the floor. Terra leaned foward, and slightly to the side enough to his lips to brush against Ven's ear. "Ventus..." He whispered lowly as one of his hands slid down Ven's smooth body, and having it soon arrive at the intended destination of Ven's cock.

"T-Terra! ah!" Ven cried out, his eyes going wide as he thrust into Terra's hand. He moaned loudly, and dug his finger nail into the faux leather of the chair they were in. "Nn!"

Terra squeezed Ven, which caused another cry to errupt from the younger blond. He snicker lightly, and began to pump Ven teasingly, all the while his other free hand moved to free his own erection from his loose fitting tripp pants. They fell to the ground, leaving Terra naked in front of a whimpering and squirming little Ventus. He was always the type to go commando, which in this situation came in handy. Terra leaned forward to nibble at Ven's neck, leaving small hickeys over his upper body, as he continued to play with his lover in one hand, while he lubed himself up by spitting into his had as well as using his own pre-cum. He needed Ven now, and he just... couldn't wait any longer. He had gone without his little lover for far to long already.

So, Terra threw Ven's legs apart with his own, and several seconds later, he was happily held within Ven. A now crying Ven, and now almost screaming Ven.

"No! Terra!" He cried the moment he felt Terra throw his cock into him in that one swift motion. Terra looked down to Ven's tear streamed face, and shook his head. He began a slowly, burning pace of thrusting, and Ven cried out loud than before. "T-Terra! PLEASE! It hurts, stop please!" He begged, digging his nails in the skin of the larger man that was currently burried within him. Ven sobbed, and clung tightly to Terra.

"Ven..." Terra said, moving to hold Ven's chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing the blond to look at him. "It'll feel better soon. I promise. I just..." Terra ducked his head down and pressed his face into Ven's neck, breathing deeply. "I need this Ven, I need you to understand." Terra too, begged, bearing his soul for Ven to see. This pain Ven was feeling now was nothing compared to the pain Terra had felt without him, and the tattoo artist needed to understand that. It would make sense then.

Ventus gulped painfully and took in a fistful of Terra's hair into on of his hands, the other still gripping the well defined back tightly. "O-Okay... Terra." The blond finally agreed, tears still flowing steadily down his face. "P-Please be cafeful Terra..."

Terra smirked against Ven's neck, kissing lightly a few times before finally decided to move. He pulled his hip back slowly, and slower still forced his erection back into Ven. The smaller of the two bit his lip, trying to ignore the flaming burn that was currently inside him. He did his very best to ignore it, but every now and then a whimper, or a sob would fall him his kiss swollen lips. He knew the pain would fade eventually, but it was there here and now, and thats what got the two of them here in the first place, living off the here and now.

To Ven, it felt like hours passed by, but in all acctuality it was about ten minutes for his little ass to finally adjust to the overwhelmingly large cock that was thursting its way into him. He could finally feel it then, the pleasure of having sex with Terra, and it was wonderful. Terra grunted loudly, and it caused Ven to shiver with pleasure. He soon found himself wrapping his legs around Terra's waist, and his arms around his neck. It still stung, a little, but considering the fact Terra was now slamming onto Ven's oversensitive prostate, it was something that went completely unnoticed.

"Terra! T-There! nng!" Ven cried loudly, biting his lip once the words slipped from them. "mmph! nn! ah!" Those little noises caused Terra to looked down at a blushing and sweaty Ven. He smirked, and threw himself harder into his blond lover.

"You're so tight, Ven..." The brunette whispered lowly as his hands traced Ven's upper body, stopping a few times to pull at his lovers perk and swollen nipples. He nibbled lightly at Ven's ear, causing another depserate cry for more to come from him. "I'll give you more, baby, promise."

That promise was well kept, Terra was fast to quicken his pace, having already gone as far in as he could, it was all he was able to do. Ventus trembled and squirmed beneath him, little pleading noises coming from his mouth every second. Those noises caused Terra to yank to blond to his chest, holding him there tightly and he told Ven the words 'I love you, more than anything in the world.'

"T-Terra! I think I'm gonna c-"

"Me too..." Terra cut Ven off, his voice deep, and rumbling within his toned chest. Ven leaned forward, and pressed his to to said chest, panting heavily. "Together, o-, nng! okay, Ven?" The older of the two commanded, and he felt Ven nod against his chest. Terra grunted in reply. With one last, crushing thrust of his hips, Terra slammed himself into Ven, and emptied himself into the young blond.

"Te-Terra!" Screamed Ven, his body caving into an earth shattering orgasm when he felt the hot seed of his lover errupting within him. Stars we in his eyes, and his felt shook with the power of both his climax and Terra's.

They collapsed into each others arms. Terra pulled out of Ven, and moved to slide them both into the sweat and semen covered chair. He held a shaking Ven against his chest. Far to long had the young tattoo artist been absent from the drug addicts arms. Terra squeezed Ven tightly, causing a small squeek to emit from the other, but Terra refused to loosen his grip. He breathed deeply, taking in Ven's sweet sex smell, for lack of better term.

"Ventus, I need to to promise me something." Terra gulped painfully, and squeezed his eyes shut in order to stop tear from flowing.

"W-What, Terra...?" Ventus questioned in reply, still panting lightly as he buried his face burther in Terra's hairless chest.

"Promise you won't leave me again? I love you, so much." Terra sobbed lightly, and gritted his teeth together. He suddenly felt Ven squirm out from his arms, and slide upwards, and very soon after, a kiss on hip lips.

"I promise, Terra." Terra smiled when he felt Ven's hot whisper against his lips, and he opened his eyes once more and pressed his lips to Vens. "I love you, Terra. We need to work together, because I don't ever want you out of my life again."

Terra knew what Ven meant, and he nodded happily. Ven would be the only drug he would evern want- need, ever again.

"I love you Ven, so much."

"I love you too, Terra."

Meanwhile, outside, a light snow had begun to sprinkle to ground.

"Fuck, where's Terra with the key?" Shouted a very angry Axel, who currently had his hands shoved in his pockets, because Roxas refused to hold them.

"I'm wondering this as well." Dilan mused as he looked in the direction of the tattoo parlor. "We should go and retrive him." The rest of the group nodded in approval.

If only they were truly aware as to what they would find.


End file.
